


Entwined Threads of Fate

by sanyflame



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: AC Valhalla, Angst and Drama, Canon Compliant, During Canon, F/M, First Love, Love Story, Original Character(s), Sad, Unresolved Romantic Tension, assassin's creed Valhalla - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanyflame/pseuds/sanyflame
Summary: On a cold Summer day in the mountains of Norway, Kára couldn't even dream the tangled fate the Nornir had spun for her. And on this day she didn't care.
Relationships: Sigurd Styrbjornson / Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Canon compliant with OC story blended in existing narrative
> 
> There will be nsfw/ smut chapters but they will be clearly tagged once I get there
> 
> All canon characters interpretations are my own and I do no claim them to be correct. All canon characters belong to Ubisoft.
> 
> This fic will contain spoilers for AC Valhalla endgame.

It was an unusually cold day for July. A breeze from the north made Kára’s skin prickle. She stood outside her hut, breathing in the crisp mountain air. Her mother was busy inside preparing some food, ready for the arrival of a guest, which in itself was a rare occurrence.

Kára was excited about this. Her mother told her a boy, only 6 winters old like her, the son of someone very special who had been taken from this world years ago, was to come and spend a few weeks with them. A way for a young boy to reconnect with part of his heritage that was lost and taken from him.

Kára didn’t quite understand death but she knew how it was to not have someone. It had always been her and her mother, her father a gaping hole in her existence and the reason most children in the village didn’t like her. She didn’t quite understand why and thus the arrival of someone new made her happy, even if it was just for a few weeks. She closed her eyes and hoped the Gods would grant her a friend.

The sounding of a horn signalled an arrival at the docks and her mother hushed her along. As they hurried through the village, she heard many whispers and saw many glances towards them but she was too excited to worry about them. She was about to meet a potential new friend, and was beaming with happiness. She was also terrified. What if this boy turned out to be like all the other children and not like her? Her heart was skipping in her chest.

She stopped at the end of the pier whilst her mother went ahead. A young boy, with ginger hair, taller than her but not by a lot, stepped out of the longship and exchanged a few words with her mother before waking towards her.

“Hello, I am Sigurd”, the boy said with a big smile.

The cold air from earlier on dissipated and Kára felt a warmth in her heart and with a smile of her face she replied “I’m Kára! I’m so happy you are here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some added context, as we know nothing of Sigurd’s mother I head canon she died either when he was born or was a young baby. King Styrbjorn wanted Sigurd to have something from his mother so he started sending him south to his mother village every summer for a couple of weeks so he could “walk in her footsteps” and experience and know the landscape his mother grew up in. Most of his mother family had passed away or moved and Kára's mother was her best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These solitary watches give Kára pause for thought and reflection, and her mind, whilst staying sharp over unusual movements in the valley and fjord below, drift in and out of memories.  
> On this particular morning Kára is carried back to that moment when she first arrived in Fornburg. 

Twenty-four years have passed and Kára is standing on the highest peak north of Fornburg, keeping watch for any comings and goings, making sure nothing that could be a threat passes unknown. Winter is in full motion and the cold wind cuts at her face like a sharp knife. She has never been fond of the cold but since moving in with the Raven Clan years earlier she has learned to tolerate it better. 

These solitary watches give Kára pause for thought and reflection, and her mind, whilst staying sharp over unusual movements in the valley and fjord below, drift in and out of memories.  
On this particular morning Kára is carried back to that moment when she first arrived in Fornburg. 

***

The years before then had been tough. Her mother was growing weaker by the day and more distant. The others around the village grew more wary of them, as if they were a walking stain or a plague. But it was only a broken heart and a weakness of character that afflicted her mother and regardless of her perfectly sensible, coherent and responsible actions throughout the years, Kára was lumped together with her. 

A few years after Sigurd had last come to stay, she decided to write to King Styrbjorn to ask for help. She was all alone with a sick and distant mother, no support, practical or emotional. The years had not been kind to her and she was tired. 

King Styrbjorn was kind and gracious and immediately sent a letter offering them a place in their clan. Kára didn’t have to think for long. The thought of belonging to a community where everyone mattered and people cared for and helped each other was something she had long wished for and it warmed her heart further that she was to see Sigurd again.

They travelled through the night and arrived early the next morning. As she entered the fjord where Fornburg was nestled, Kára felt strangely like she was coming home, despite never having been there and being slightly unsatisfied with the lower temperature. Eivor, now a fully fledged teenager, was there and greeted her with a warm smile alongside King Styrbjorn who admonished Kára’s mother gently for not having written earlier. They were given a cabin on top of the hill, overlooking the longhouse with the sea to the left, small but with enough furnishings and a functioning hearth to make it a home. The roof needed fixing but that was a job Kára was happy to take. During the next few days, people came by with homecoming presents, food, materials and other small comforts. Everyone was kind and friendly and offered them support and help. Svala came down from the mountains to help her increasingly ill mother. She did so grudgingly and seemed to be the only one who side eyed the new arrivals. Kára was somewhat scared of her, for she looked at her with piercing cold eyes as if she was looking at a moment of time and place far, far away.

Sigurd, according to Tove, was away, raiding, trading and learning so one day he would be ready to take over from his father. Kára was looking forward to seeing him again because despite it being many years since they last saw each other, she still considered him her best (and only) friend, someone who was always kind and never judged her. The memories of all the wonderful times they spent together came rushing and she longed for more of the same, even though she knew they were now young adults of eighteen winters and not blundering children playing pretend in the dirt anymore. Every day she waited for the horn to signal a ship’s arrival.

***

On this cold day, whilst on sentry duty atop of this mountain, Kára waited for the same. Sigurd had gone travelling over two winters ago, seeking gold and resources that could be used towards strengthening and protecting the Raven Clan territory and help face the threat of outsiders, such as Kjotve’s Clan who had long plagued them. Word had been circulating that his longship had been sighted and he would be arriving soon.

Eivor had gone raiding a few weeks back and was also expected. Normally, as her lieutenant, Kára would join Eivor, but the day before they departed she managed to foolishly stand under the mast of a docked longship that was undertaking repairs and somehow the mast came crashing over her face. She earned a bruised face and a cut lip which looked like it would leave a scar and the next day her lips were twice their size and her face was turning purple so Eivor ordered her to stay home and rest. 

Kára’s watch faced north so she had no view of the settlement or the bay and if the wind was cruel the sounds of an arrival would be washed away before reaching her ears. In any case her watch was not due to end anytime soon. 

A few hours later Bjarni came to replace her for a short break and she made her way to the outpost for some warming oats and a quick sleep. She learned then that the wind had indeed carried the sound of a horn away as Eivor had returned from raiding. Word was that she encountered Kjotve’s clan and had been in a tight spot but Kára knew Eivor's story would be different and was looking forward to hearing it.

After a short break she made her way to her new watch place, this time further East. It was still early but the days were short and the sun was getting ready to set. The strong wind that had whistled all day quietened down and the sounds of puffins preparing to fly out to roost could be heard in the distance. It was a peaceful watch and Kára felt lucky to have such a sight before her. Then, the sound of a horn came through and Kára knew. Sigurd was finally home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone reading. This writing a multi chaptered thing is new for me and I feel I'm not doing a great job but I truly love this story so grateful to everyone who wants to know more about it.


End file.
